1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a copy apparatus having a copy prevention function and a copy prevention method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a copy apparatus which performs a printing operation by comparing a ratio of patterns in an image with a ratio of pre-stored copy prevention patterns, and a copy prevention method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, copy apparatuses, such as scanners, copiers, and multifunction apparatuses, print images on paper. The use of copy apparatuses is widespread in home as well as offices. Therefore, copy apparatuses providing more advanced printing quality have been developed. However, this also has the effect of enabling misuse of the copy apparatuses in order to counterfeit money.
A conventional method for preventing counterfeit notes is that copy apparatuses store patterns of the money, and do not print an image if the image corresponds to one of the patterns of money. However, such copy apparatuses cannot prevent copying if enlarged size of money is copied to be reduced or reduced size of money is copied to be enlarged. A solution for this problem is required, as the circulation of counterfeit notes is a social issue in any countries.